Fateful Illusions
by aslan1140
Summary: Can fate coincide with illusions? Is this possible? Terry will soon find out. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Note: These characters besides Psycho are copyright to D.C Comics and Warner Brothers Inc. AN: Hi this is my first fanfic so please rate and Review! Criticism is encouraged and appreciated thanks! I am currently revamping the whole story, mainly using the enter button and grammar mistakes, I am trying to make it easier to read ; sorry I didn't do this sooner.

Dana sat down in her lounge chair at home. It had been a long day and she was tired from all of the lousy school work that she had to do, but that was just the beginning of her work. She reached into her book bag and grabbed a mountain of homework that was due the very next day. She sighed and decided that for now on she hated school. Her teachers all day every day dragged on and on about stuff that Dana didn't care about. To top that they each gave five assignments each, on a good day, to make it even greater she had six periods to go to and only ten minutes for lunch. She would be seriously glad when school was over and summer started.

Her phone rang and she fumbled to find it. It was sitting on the table in front of her; she sighed and angrily grasped it from the table- top. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hi can you come over, I need help on the math," It was Chelsea.

"Why ask me I haven't even started on my geography and you know I suck in math!" Dana exclaimed. "Why don't you try Max?"

"You're better than you think in math, and Max is busy at school, as usual, plus I could help you on the geography, I already have it done." Chelsea answered.

It was a very tempting offer and Dana did need the extra help, so she decided that it would be worth her time. It was only 4'oclok anyways and she didn't have plans, or at least she couldn't have plans, Terry was always busy at work and that gave no time for them, Max was always busy in the school all the time, and she and Chelsea always had too much homework to do regardless of them. She grabbed her stuff and put it all in her backpack and left for Chelsea's house.  
-

The next morning Terry stumbled to get out of bed to turn off his stupid alarm clock. It was the normal six o'clock and as usual he was barley able to keep his eyes open. School would be a drag like it always was, at least he managed to stay up to do MOST of his homework.

He slammed the off button and got ready for school, when he noticed that his book bag was missing. Matt more than likely would be the culprit. He checked under his bed to make sure the batsuit was still there, sure enough it was. He then left his room and shut the door behind him as he always did.

Terry made it to the hall when he saw Matt running around with a geeky smile on his face. "What did you do with my book bag!" Terry asked Matt looking him square in the eye. "You know I would never touch it!" Matt said with a faked innocent look in his eyes. "Matt I'm really not in the mood! Tell me what you did with it alright?" Terry ordered. "Alright spoil sport! I threw it in the trash before the trash man arrived!" A lie as usual escaped his brother's mouth. "MATT!" Terry yelled. "Alright, alright, stop your bickering it's in the kitchen where it normally is," He said as Terry started storming off. He found it, grabbed it and then went to his car to start another boring day at school.

Dana walked in, she had gotten a lot done with Chelsea and now she was finally finished. Thankfully there was one thing to look forward to today, it was Friday. She walked into class and there were the usual creeps that liked to stare at her, or try to harass her in ways that always got them suspended. Then there were the preps that were always fixing their hair and liked to get things perfect. Not a single one of her friends were in the first two periods but Max was in third and Terry had the same lunch as she did, nothing was too bad. She sat down and noticed the problems on the board; Mrs. Youlong was never in class at the begging and always had problems for them to do. Dana got out notebook paper and a pencil and started answering. One of the guys smiled now that she was in class. His name was Rob and he was always giving Dana a hard time.

"Yo you think we can go out now?" He asked he put his hand on her leg.

"Stop it!" Dana slapped him in the face and clawed his hand off.

"Oooh feisty I like that in a girl," Rob said eyeing her timidly.

"Buzz off and find another girl that will play you stupid games. Leave me alone!" Dana yelled and then she moved to another desk to continue her work. Not too long after Mrs. Youlong came into the class.

"Okay turn in your paper and your homework to the front desk, Ms. Tan, they want to see you in the office." She said. Dana sighed what did they want now? She got up from the desk and started walking out of the classroom as Rob licked his lips. He was a creep.

When she got to the office she discovered that Commissioner Gordon herself was in the office talking to the principle. Dana realized that it had to be something about Max or Terry, because her and Chelsea had done nothing the previous night, nor any night that month for that matter, they were always to busy doing homework that there was no time for anything else. She nervously sat in her seat. Not too long after this Terry came in. He saw the commissioner and had a curious look on his face as he took a seat next to Dana.

She looked at him but remained quiet as he did. Was it Max or had Terry done something that she didn't know about? Right after she thought of this question the principle summoned the two of them. Terry walked in cool and collected as Dana followed. She shut the door behind her and timidly sat down in the nearest chair. Why would any of them do anything? She once felt that she could trust all of them, were her friends breaking that trust? If so why did she have to be dragged into the middle of it? Terry looked at her and noticed her fear. He comforted her by just looking. Her heart skipped a beat when he did and his worry for her made her feel a whole lot better. She wished that she could spend more time with him, and sometimes she even convinced herself that she would give up almost anything. This is why she stayed with him, because although they hardly ever saw one another, the love was real. She smiled warmly at him and he smiled back, if only they had more time.

Gordon looked directly at Dana, "Have you heard what happened to Chelsea last night?" She asked.

"Chelsea? Nothing happened I was with her last night!" Dana exclaimed. She looked at Terry again. He was really worried as well. No, he didn't know what was going on either. She looked back at the Commissioner

"Why what's wrong? What happened?" Tears were starting to boil in her eyes, Dana held them back.

"She disappeared last night and we have reason to believe that she has been kidnapped or worse," The Commissioner gave a silent look to Terry, but Dana was too worried to care.

"Do you know where she is?" Dana asked.

"No, that's why I came here to see if you knew," Gordon said. Her gaze shifted back to Terry. What was it between them? Dana thought. Its like they know each other. Or I may just be paranoid. A pale faced principle came in and dismissed them back to class. Dana quickly shifted her gaze to Terry; she was worried and hoped that at lunch, he could comfort her with more information. A tear streaked down her eye and she left.

Terry saw her tear as she left. Chelsea was an important friend to all of them and now she was gone. Not for good if he had anything to say about it. He left the school, worry had gotten the best of him, and he knew that he would get yelled at later, but he didn't care, not if he could save his friend's life.

He drove home and put on the suit. No one was home, of course, Matt would be at school and Mom would be at work. Terry grabbed the mask and walked outside. The day was very dark and gloomy. Terry figured that it was the perfect mood for the type of day that lay before him. He put the mask on and called for the batmobile. It came and stopped right in front of him. Terry jumped into the vehicle and took off to explore the city, for possible clues to find Chelsea.

The streets were quiet that afternoon, almost too quiet. As he was driving, Terry could feel a chill in the air. There was something wrong. He parked on the nearest rooftop and got out. What ever it was he wanted to face the problem face-to-face without the aid of the car. He jumped off the rooftop and took flight. He then saw someone below him laughing. The man had dark rings under his eyes and was screaming awkward things. _Looks like an Arkham case _Terry thought. He flew down to a fairly large gutter where he could relax and watch at ease while the man continued his insane ways.

"No the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it my queen? Yes, yes too bad though this city doesn't have any trees for apples to grow on at all. Dear, dear now what would happen to our world if it did? That would not be good no it wouldn't. Then it would be a forest, my lovely, a forest full of anger, pain, and suffering. Ooh and then the fun part! Yes, yes beautiful, then fun part begins! The peoples living in that world would all kill each other! Yes maybe that would be a good world after all! After all my darling!"

Terry was disgusted and thought that what he wanted wasn't here, so he started to go.

"Where are you going? I was only getting started Batsy, I haven't even gotten to the good part yet!"

How did he know!

"Oh a fool you are, yes Batsy I know everything there is to know about you. Yes even your name Terry, most unfortunate it is that all of the good that you have done in this city will be shattered today. Yes even before you get home. If I were one of them I would be feeling sorry for you right about now,"

Before Terry could ask about who he meant by 'one of them' electricity surrounded him. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Something about that electricity made the suit immobile and Terry couldn't move.

"Most unfortunate McGinnis, yes most unfortunate indeed that your family and friends will have to watch you die."


	2. The Cage

"What do you mean die?" Terry angrily asked. He was caught and trapped, though he wouldn't admit that he messed up big time because he was lingering too long. Come to think of it Bruce wouldn't either.

"Well I'm sorry to bust your bubble little bat but you won't REALLY die! Just depends on the choice you make I guess." He was insane.

"What choice?" Terry asked.

"I just knew that you would ask that, and the answer is waiting for you, just wait and see, just wait and see!"

A large ship appeared out of nowhere, cloaked, this guy had planned this entire thing out! The only thing Terry could move was his head, and neck. This really ticked him off, he wanted to throw a batarang after this #.

"I knew you would call me that, but don't worry Bats, you will call me much more than that after I am finished with you today!"

He grabbed Terry and threw him in the ship. Terry couldn't even move to steady himself, and so he rolled three times, hitting many things in his way. He glared angrily at the man, who just laughed and slammed the door shut.

"Bruce, Bruce are you there?" Terry whispered quietly into his cowl.

"You're not as stupid as I thought!" The man yelled outside. "I am smarter however! This ship blocks radio signals, sorry Bats tough luck!" He laughed insanely and Terry could hear him walk off.

Terry struggled hard against the immobilized suit, but he couldn't even budge. The only thing Terry could do was see, and it was really dark in the bulk of this ship. He turned on night vision and looked around him. It was a typical hover cargo that carried suitcases to and fro. He felt the ship star moving and just decided to hang along for the ride, not knowing where he would be taken.  
-  
Lunch came around and Terry was nowhere in sight. Dana sighed, he either suddenly got sick, or decided to skip school again.

Max made her way to Dana's table. "Hey is everything alright?" She asked sitting down across from Dana.

"Haven't you heard?" Dana asked a little annoyed by Max for bringing up this conversation.

"I haven't heard a thing, just saw you sitting here alone and not with Terry or Chels, where are they anyways?" Max asked.

"That's what you didn't hear about, Chelsea's been kidnapped." Dana said bowing her head and in a low tone.

"WHAT!" Max exclaimed.

"Do they know where she is? And what about Terry!" Max seemed worried and was bugging Dana when she didn't want to be bugged.

"I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT! SO STOP BUGGING ME!" Dana grabbed her plate and moved to another table. She was too worried to care about Max.

"Sheesh and I though I had an attitude," Max said after Dana had moved. The whole cafeteria was bow staring at Max, curious of what she had done to make Dana so mad. Max just shook her head and went back to class, worried about her friends.  
-The cargo had finally stopped. Terry just sat there waiting. The door opened and the lunatic man grabbed Terry.

"Your time has finally come Batsy!" Terry just ignored him.

"You may do that now but just wait until you see what is inside!" The man said. He grabbed Terry and dragged him into the warehouse. When they were inside the man just threw Terry down.

"This is where I'll leave you, have fun Batsy!"

His vision was still on night time. He saw nothing, just an empty warehouse. Then again, he could only see 180 degrees and not all around him.

He buried his face into the ground and waited for who knew what? He heard a sound behind him, but was unable to turn around to see what had caused it. Terry hated himself for getting himself caught in this stupid situation.

"Well, well, well, we finally meet again don't we Batman? Except this time you can't move how tragic." It was Spellbinder, who else.

"What do you want this time?" Terry said feeling completely stupid asking this when he couldn't even look the fiend in the face.

"This time Batman it's not a matter of what I want, it's a matter of what you want," He hit a switch or something, it was impossible to tell. The wall that Terry was facing turned. Of course, another trick, nothing was new with this creep was it? When it fully turned around he noticed an unconscious Chelsea shackled to a stage.

Well it all finally added up, he had used Chelsea to trap him. But how did Spellbinder know who he was?

A laugh came from up near the roof, of course, behind him.

"Good question Batman! You see I am a telepath, and I have been studying you very closely," Well that made since, crazy lunatic could read minds! Terry was furious now!

"Let her go! She did nothing!" Terry shouted wishing he could look both of those jerks in the eye.

"I'm sorry Batman, but you see, we won't leave without a hostage. And we already have one so you see it's impossible to let her go. Unless." Spellbinder was playing his normal mind games. Terry wasn't fooled; he was doing a lousy job this time. Except for the fact that he was immobile, that he had to give this fool credit for. And the telepath, how did they hook up? Terry didn't know, or care for the matter. All he cared about was getting him and Chelsea out of here and lock these two goons up in Arkham, where they belonged.

"Hahaha unless you change places with her, since you are now officially a hostage as well!" Spellbinder, had planned this for a long time to get this far.

He knew that the psychopath was reading his every thought, and he knew that the psychopath already knew what Terry was going to say. Of course he was going to change places, their plan had worked perfectly. The telepath just wouldn't tell his boss because then Spellbinder wouldn't have the pleasure of hearing this news come out from Terry's own mouth. That would be guaranteeing that he had won, that he had beaten the unbeatable Batman himself. Terry knew this but followed through anyways. His head bowed and he said "I'll take her place," and it was done, Chelsea was released, all she had been was a diversion for their ultimate prey. They had succeeded in their long planned quest, they had caught Batman.  
-  
Barbara went to the hospital, where she heard that Chelsea had been sent. She stopped at the desk.

"What room is she in?" She asked the assistant.

"Oh you mean Chelsea? Just around the corner, she was traumatized so please be careful." said the woman at the counter.

"Don't worry she's in good hands," Barbara said as she left to find the girl's room.

Around the corner she was lying in bed. Gordon walked in and Chelsea put down a book that she had been reading.

"Hello? What do you want?" She said.

"Can you tell me where they took you and who did this to you?" said the Commissioner.

"Yeah sure I'll tell you what I can remember, but I wasn't conscious through most of it." replied Chelsea.

"Then go ahead please." Gordon had been surprised that this girl had been so willing so early, but was glad in a way because it would save her a lot of trouble in the end.

"I was just going to go to sleep ya know? Then out of nowhere there was this guy wearing the weirdest suit you've ever seen staring out at me from the foot of my bed, he took me and tied me up. After he did that I felt something smack me on the head real hard, and then I woke up here." Chelsea said. So no she hadn't seen much, let alone know where she was, but maybe Barbara could get something out of her, who it was.

"Do you know what the costume looked like?" She asked, hoping.

"Well I didn't get but a second to look at him, but come to think of it, he looked a lot like Batman. But why would Batman do that do you think?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out, thank you." Barbara walked away, reminiscing on the day that the entire police force was sent on Batman for a tape that had been hacked, and a crime that he didn't commit. She was pretty sure that it had not been Terry, because she had come to learn to trust the kid, but it could be more.

Mind control? Or perhaps Spellbinder? But Spellbinder couldn't hurt anyone with an illusion? Maybe he had tricked the girl to hit herself, or new technology? But the most intriguing thought that had crossed her mind that day, was the thought of a shape shifter. But who did they know that was alive today that could shape shift? There was J'onn but why would they take control of his mind when they could just do Terry? And wouldn't it be impossible to take over a telepath anyways? There was one other person that she could think of that could have shape shifted to pretend to be Batman. But that was impossible. He was dead. There was no way it could be Clayface. But then again if the Joker could come back couldn't anybody from their past?

Terry looked up, he could move now but he was trapped in a cage of some kind.

"Good to see that you're awake Batsy!" It was that fool of a telepath that had captured him in the first place.

"You son of a-"Terry charged at him but smacked into a wall. He wouldn't let these stupid walls keep him caged. Once again a host of villains underestimated him. He went to the other end of the room, and threw one of his Batbombs at the wall where the psycho was staring at him, like he was a beast for a zoo that had just been captured.

The bomb exploded and did nothing but make the room full of smoke.

"Genius isn't it? This wall is made by a material that Darkside himself, invented. It was made to keep Superman caged up and it works well. In fact one of the layers even has lead in it so he couldn't even see out with x-ray. It was one of his more brilliant ideas and we took it from him, since Superman isn't a threat. In fact the Justice League itself is so pathetic not even they are a threat to us anymore. But you. You are the biggest threat right now thanks to your amplified strength and that ancient Batman behind your cowl. But we don't have to worry about him, or you anymore isn't that right Clayface?"

An all too familiar voice responded; "Absolutely," It was Terry's voice.

Terry ran and started clawing the wall in pure anger.

"Huh how pathetic, he can't even escape from a cage, let alone live, go on Clayface and make him die believably." Terry stopped; they were going to use Clayface to fake his death.

"NNNNOOOO DON'T!" He yelled. Then he heard his own voice laughing at him as it faded away into the shadows.

"Don't worry Batman we won't tell them your secret," Said the telepath.

"You son of a -" Terry started

"I wouldn't cuss if I were you batsy,"


	3. No Return

Dana angrily slammed her car door. She had heard in the news that Chelsea was safe and now she was mad at Terry for abandoning her when she needed him the most.

She started her car and took off to try to figure out the mystery of where he had gone.  
She drove for a bit and decided to turn on her radio just for good measures. She stopped on a channel that was telling the news, and adjusted her mirror.

Why would he abandon her when he was just as worried as she was about their friend? She thought she could trust him to be there at times when she needed him. It was already night outside and rain started pouring down. Dana turned on the windshield wipers as she continued to ponder about her boyfriend. Then all of a sudden she noticed someone lying on the road she slammed on her breaks, and luckily didn't hit the person. Why is he just lying there when cars come on this road all of the time is he insane. She had a thought that it could possibly be something else but she wouldn't believe that this man was dead until she saw it with her own eyes.

She opened the door and got out, in hopes to assist him. Her eyes widened as she let out a scream.  
-  
It was the worst thing that she could ever have dreamed to happen to the kid. But here he was, plain as day in the forensic lab, dead, with no clue how or why he died.

Barbara couldn't believe it, why or how would he let himself be killed. She knew Terry all too well and what she knew best is that he wouldn't die without a fight. But there were no signs of struggle on the body or at the scene for that matter. As far as she knew he was really happy with his life so it couldn't be suicide. It just didn't add up, none of it did. Gordon knew that there was only one person who might have an answer besides the ones that committed the crime itself. She couldn't go to him yet though, this was a crime, and she had to play her part. She would talk to the only witness they had and hope that she could get some clues before she started badgering Bruce with questions. He needed some down time anyways, he probably couldn't sleep for a few nights, but he would recover faster than anyone. If she knew Bruce he would probably just work overtime to keep his mind busy and off of Terry. He always did that, he would pretend like he didn't care when in reality his heart was broken in two. She knew that they had been close, and she knew she had to keep away from him for a few days. But she also knew that he would be the most reliable source for information on his attitude, with the big 'if' that it had been suicide, Bruce would know the motive for Terry.

Barbara went into her car and started the engine. She had to go to Dana's house now, and interrogate her. She felt sorry for the girl, after all she knew that they loved each other, and she knew that it would take a lot for Dana to recuperate.

She saw the Tan house and parked across the street. Sometimes she really hated her job and this was one of those times.

She knocked on the door, it opened, and she could hear the sounds of sobs coming from the living room, as the mother comforted the daughter. She thanked Mr. Tan and asked Dana if she could be interrogated.

She agreed for Terry and told the story of her in the car, and stopping to find the body. She had no information; there were no leads in this case.

She thanked the family and left after that hoping to never have to do that again.  
-  
The news had struck him, and he knew about Terry. He wouldn't go to the funeral, and he wouldn't go to the grave until at least a year was over. Bruce was tired of losing loved ones, and wouldn't accept the loss of another until there was a reason to.

He worked until 3 every day and then went home and watched TV the rest of the night. What good was sleep anyway? When all it did was put more weight on your shoulders? No Bruce had a life to live and he intended to live it, even if that meant he had to lose everyone he loved in the process.

The call would come soon. He knew it would, after all wasn't it Barbara's job to pick up on all leads? He wasn't fooled, she was just giving him leeway, downtime, for what he knew would come.

He didn't care. In fact he just wanted her to call now so he could get the wretched interrogation over with so he could get back to work.

The phone rang, just as he knew it would. He picked it up on the second ring.

"Wayne," His usual work routine.

"Hey Bruce how is your day going," It was Barbara of course it was about time she called.

"Just get to the point," He demanded impatiently.

"We need an interrogation from you for Terry," she put it simply; he knew that she was trying keep it simple and plain, he was glad because of it.

"I'll be right there," He hung up and left his office. He locked the door, as always.

He went into the limo and told the driver to go to the police office. The driver obeyed.

The G.C.P.D office appeared on his left. Bruce got out of the limo and paid the driver and told him to stay put, he wouldn't be long.

He went up the cold stone steps and into the office. There were numerous officers there, that didn't bother to even look up at him. He was fine with that. Barbara came in and led him to the interrogating room.

Bruce was familiar with it, after all, he had been here before.

"So," Barbara started. Bruce just waited for a question.

"Do you think Terry was liable to commit suicide?" She asked.

"No, he was perfectly happy," Bruce answered with no emotion in his voice whatsoever. He wasn't a fool if he made a mistake the news would blame him on the crime, if they already weren't. How better to expose the jugular and make his company's stock go down. Some people wanted that, and would give anything to have that story. It was all about money, that was all this world was about these days. All this did for him was give him more work, which was fine.

"How have you been handling his death?" He knew that she was just doing her part, just trying to get this through.

"I've been better," It was the truth in a way, but he just used that line to follow through with his part. Bruce knew that they would look at him as a possible suspect. Since there was no sign of struggle it had to be someone close to him. Bruce would be the perfect suspect, either an argument would've broken out, or he was just tired of having the kid around, that is what they would think had happened. They were just stalkers looking for a sign of weakness so they could get this case over with and call it a day.

They were mistaken, he had done nothing to even make Terry flinch.

"Where were you yesterday afternoon, around 2'oclock P.M.?" She had to see if there was an alibi, even if she knew that he didn't do anything.

"I was at work, in a meeting with Powers," He answered truthfully.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne we'll call you if we get any news," He just nodded and left.

They were jerks all of them.

-

It had been months since that faked death cleverly performed by Clayface, who just bled through the casket after being buried. Terry had finally fallen into submission, and no longer struggled every chance he got. His family and friends were now convinced that he was truly dead, and were even beginning to accept their loss. When, in fact he was alive, sitting here crying every night in knowing that he would never see them again, or, if he did, he would be looking at them, like a ghost, who had come back to haunt their pain and torment, for ever more.

Psycho came to give him the usual meal, Terry wasn't hungry today, he just wanted to be left alone, or even better, killed.

"I'm sorry, you won't be killed today. Keep up that wishful thinking and maybe soon you'll get your appetite back," He laughed and left Terry alone to ponder.

"So doya think it's time?" Psycho asked Spellbinder.

"Hmm. I don't see what it will hurt, he's ready, there's no doubt about that."

"Do you want me to go get'em?" Clayface asked.

"Why don't you both? It would be good exercise for you Psycho, you both need to get out anyways." Spellbinder instructed.

"Oh I can't wait to see his reaction boss, he's so fun to torment!" Psycho said as he began to leave.

"Well wasn't that what the whole plan was about? Go! Put them in the hanger when your done! Make sure they can't escape, tonight is the night boys!" Clayface, and Psycho laughed as they left.


	4. The Choice

Chelsea had gotten out of the hospital right before Terry had died. His death had, had a deep effect on her, but she was beginning to move on, unlike Dana. Dana had drifted off, and seemed to get further and further away from her and Max every day. It was really depressing, because it was hard enough dealing with the problem as it was. They had even done a school assembly to say goodbye to him. Not many people died in school, not even in Gotham.

Her alarm clock rang and she was definitely not looking forward to that day. With a Dana who was always in her own world, and exams looming around the corner, it was not looking promising, and Chelsea wasn't even out of bed.

She flicked the switch to off and went to take a shower. Like on any normal day, she was listening to the radio while she was in the shower. She was content, listening to her favorite song, and when her shower was over she felt refreshed.

When she was dressed she reached out to turn off the radio when the news came on. News in Gotham would never change, it seemed, it was always about someone getting arrested, or someone gone missing, so she was about to turn it off, until she heard Dana's name. So she listened.

"So if anyone sees any member of the Tan family or the McGinnis family please call-"She flicked the radio off.

What did this mean? Had Dana gone missing? Did it not say her whole family? The McGinnis's as well? Why would anyone target either of them? She shook it off in hopes that the radio had been wrong, or had been making stuff up. She got her stuff together and went to school.  
-  
She made it to class alright and didn't see Dana anywhere. Well they didn't share first period together; she could still be here. Max took a seat next to her, looking a little worried.

"What's wrong Max?" Chelsea asked acting like it was every other day.

"I'm worried about Dana." Max said plainly. Chelsea's face went blank; Max was worried about it too? This could not be good.

"So you heard about it too?" Max asked. Chelsea nodded as a tear streaked across her face. First they take away Terry now Dana too? Why?  
-  
Dana woke up. She looked around and realized the surroundings were different. She pushed herself off the cold ground.

"Now, now no need to fret," She looked up. There was a man in a red and black stripped suit looking down and her.

"Where am I? . Who are you?" Dana asked, she was a little scared, but tried to stay calm. She looked and saw her mom and dad still sleeping peace fully next to her. And on the other side of the room she saw that Terry's mom and her brother Matt were sleeping as well.

"I am Spellbinder and you are not here for yourself. You are here for a different purpose, it is late so go back to sleep." Spellbinder said. Due to her fear she lay down, but couldn't sleep, why was she here? What plot did these villains have up their sleeves? Why her and her family what did they do, and the poor McGinnis family, how much more did they need to suffer for them to be happy?

She stayed down and silently went to sleep with fear in her heart.  
-  
Terry woke up and looked at the white walls surrounding him. He had finally truly come to accept the fact that this was his life now. He had also begun to get over his suffering, but there was nothing to enjoy here. And that is what made it so difficult to accept. Yet somehow, after all that he had begun to accept it, he knew that there was no way he could fight back so why try?

His friends would really be proud of him now. So weak and exposed, why didn't they just go ahead and kill him? If they were just going to cage him for the rest of his life why not go ahead and save time? Did they have something else in mind for Batman, or Terry?

The door opened, electricity flooded his suit and Terry lay dormant, and unable to move. Psycho made his way to Terry.

"Today's the day Batsy! Today's the day!"

He picked Terry up and carried him. Terry watched as he was moved, they had never done this before? What was different about today?

"Haha I would hate to spoil the surprise Batsy! You'll just have to see for yourself. Psycho stopped and opened a door. Terry didn't care anymore; in fact he was hoping to find death in this new room.

"HA HA! Don't worry Batsy! There will be plenty of death in here!" He threw Terry in the hanger and slammed the door shut.

Terry looked up, he saw Dana and her family on one side, and his mom and Matt on the other.

"No." Terry said quietly hoping things weren't as they appeared to be. Why, why drag them into this? They had who they wanted! They didn't need to be taken as well.

It hurt to look at them, with the knowledge that they had already been to his funeral, they had already accepted his passing on.

"Well glad to see you've arrived Batman!" It was Spellbinder. Terry hated him, just for brining him here.

"So what is different about today, is what I believe your guessing? Well we have three choices here for you today! Yes I am being nice enough to give you choices! Ha ha and I can't wait to see what you decide! Here are the rules! You and the girl will live! You choose which family to kill! Of course if you choose neither; you will be released and all will die, that is including the girl! Ready to begin the game? Good make your choice!" Spellbinder laughed and awaited an answer.

How could someone make a choice like this? How could he kill his family with his own words? Or condemn a person he loves so much by killing their family and walk away from that? He wished he could die, or kill Spellbinder, but he was unable to move, and precious lives were in his hands. Dana ran to her parents and started crying on them, they held her tightly, with the though they might die.

Matt was crying his eyes out. "I don't wanna die mom! I don't wanna die, please someone save us," He looked to Batman, to his hero, to his role model. He looked to his own brother in hopes that he could be saved, that he could live and cry every time he remembered this day. Terry felt tears go down his face, but the mask hid it, the mask hid everything. His face and identity could not be seen by them, so in a way it made him a little happier that the ones who would die would not know who it was that killed them.

Dana. She called out for her mom and Dad over and over again, not wanting to lose them so soon after the loss of her love. She held them tightly like she would never let go for as long as she lived. No matter who he chose Terry knew that he wouldn't be able to bare himself for as long as he lived.

All of them were crying, no he couldn't bear to look at them anymore.

"Well? I haven't got all day you know!"

Terry looked at Dana again. No matter what choice he chose she would have to live. Unless he condemned them all to death, but then what would he have to live for? What did he have to live for now for that matter? He looked at all of them. Of, course, even though they all though he was dead, even though they were all scared right now, even though he had to choose some of them to die, he still loved them. He still cared for them, and would do anything to protect them. Now he didn't have the power to do that, now he only had the power to kill. It would be greed not to kill them all wouldn't it? He loved them so much, and they would all suffer some loss. He looked at Dana again, directly into her weeping eyes, how could he kill them. Any of them. No, some had to live. He looked at his Mom and brother again. Batman had been Matt's hero since he was young. but how could Batman still be after he killed some one in front of the child's eyes? His Mom. She had lost so much in a year. could she lose respect for Batman too? If she came out of this alive she would surely move. How could he ever guarantee seeing her again? Terry buried his face into the ground, his decision had been made but he couldn't bare to see what would happen next.

He had chosen Dana and her family. He wouldn't be greedy anymore, he loved her too much to let her watch her family die. But he loved his family too much to kill them off. He wanted who would live to be happy, and Dana would live through it regardless of his choice. He looked up at her again, This is for you Dana. Never forget this, I love you. he looked up as his heart broke in two, "The Tan family shall live." His head went straight to the floor again as he heard Matt call out in fear, his Mom held him tighter, and the Tans just sat there quiet. He heard as the door opened and as they were escorted out.

He couldn't bear to look up. Not at his Mom, not at Matt, who he had betrayed and killed.

"Batman. What's wrong? Can't find it in yourself to watch them? Perhaps they can watch you first, lift his head," Psycho lifted Terry's head, and he saw them, they were on the floor crying over each other, he could hear his Mom's voice telling Matt that they were going to see Terry and Warren, Matt's dad.

"Now do they want to catch a glimpse of their killer?" Terry looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"No don't do this," he muttered weakly under the mask.

"You know as well as I do that you can't hide under that mask forever," Mary was looking at him in sadness tears were streaming down her face which had a 'how could you' look on it. No, no, anything but show them, anything. How could he live with himself to know that they were dead, knowing that it was their own son/brother that had killed them?

"Show them," Spellbinder loved every minute of this, he was in control, and he finally had the power to get the ultimate revenge. And he had succeeded; Batman could do nothing but let it happen.

Psycho came towards Terry and slowly removed the mask. Terry looked at them, with exposed, human eyes, as he continued to cry.

"I'm sorry" was all that he could say.

Clayface came out of the shadows with a gun in hand.

"Terry." He heard her say. A loud bang came from the gun, Terry called out for her, tears welled up in his eyes as he watched his mother fall to the ground, lifeless. It all happened so fast, Matt cried, and looked at Terry, with the most innocent look that Terry would never forget, seconds later he, too fell to the ground, dead.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Terry yelled his head went back to the cold hard ground, he felt his heart shatter into a thousand different pieces. He had just killed his Mom and Matt.

"Throw them in the river Psycho."


	5. Freedom?

He had been thrown back in the cage, months flashed before his eyes, and he no longer ate. He had come to the conclusion that he would never eat again, why bother living now? Dana... did he really make the right choice? Regardless of whether he did or not it was over, he would never see her again, nor Bruce or Barbara. Barbara... wait, Dana, what if she told Barbara everything that had happened? Would she believe them? No... she would... it came as part of her job... That meant that she might come for him... Spellbinder's plan had worked perfectly, but there was a hole in his plot... Months had passed though, either Dana and her family never told, Barbara never believed them, or they had killed the Tan family outside as part of their plot... He just hoped that they never told, he didn't want to be rescued, not now, and probably not ever... If they were dead... it didn't matter, none of this mattered anymore, this wasn't his life, and would never be again... Unless he was rescued, and in that case he would have freedom enough to kill himself, they would try to stop him of course, but he would die in the end, he just didn't care. His life would always be meaningless, he was dead anyways wasn't he? He sighed as Psycho came in to give him the usual mushy tray of food, Terry didn't get why he still bothered.

"You've been rather quiet lately Bats... Why don't you eat today? Boss would be really mad if I found you dead one morning," Good, thought Terry, knowing Psycho would hear, At least he can be mad in the end...

"Ah! Spellbinder told me you would think that! And he said when you did I was to take you! This will be great! I can't wait to see what you do!" Psycho grabbed Terry.

Lately since Terry had been so still and quiet, and since he was so weak from not eating, Psycho no longer bothered to electrify him. He was taking Terry outside... Why? What could he gain by that? It seemed that they had been doing some work to make the stupid warehouse more roomy over the past few months, there were skylights all over the place on the roof. He could escape very easily, but would it be worth it?

Sunlight poured over his face, it was the first time he had seen the sun in almost a year. He remembered his old life, he remembered Dana, his mom, Matt, Bruce, he remembered all of them, and for a moment, he forgot that his mom and Matt had died, he had forgotten that he was dead to them, and all he knew was what it had felt like to love, and to be loved back. A single tear trickled down his cheek. He wanted to go back, even though there was nothing there for him. He wanted to see them again, if not even for a sliver of a memory...

The rest seemed to happen in slow motion... First he punched Psycho, why didn't he see it coming if he was psychic? He shrugged it off as the wings spread and he hit the rockets. The glass was easily breakable, and the suit protected him from the shards. The wind hit his face, and even through the mask he could feel it. He saw Gotham once again in its full glory at daytime. He turned of the rockets and glided as far as he could, away from that wretched place, away into the land of freedom. He landed on a rooftop, where he was, he didn't care... He tore off the mask, he didn't want to wear it, not now, maybe not ever again, it was the reason his family had been torn apart, it was the reason that he probably would never see Dana again... He really wanted to go home... What WAS home now though? His had been demolished, the house was already sold, and another family was living there. There was only one more person that he could possibly turn to for guidance, but he didn't know if Bruce would accept him or not...

He lowered his head to the ground and tried to get bearings of where he was... He saw a small tree blooming, it wasn't that old, but it meant a great deal to Terry... There was a tree in Gotham... There had never been one before... It was probably a big thing for all of Gotham too... Times did change... He took off and found that he was on the edge of the city, good then, it would make the trip quicker, Wayne Manor was on the edge of the city anyway, all he had to do was follow the circle until he found it...

After only a few hours he spotted it, his breath left him, it was demolished, the roof had caved in, and there was no grass at all on the property. It had been deserted for months if not more... A blank expression crossed his face. What had happened? He quickly threw on the mask, and took off for the police department...

He arrived, to not cause suspicion he turned on his cloak and swept quickly inside... He was hoping that Gordon was still the commissioner. If not, then he was truly alone... He made his way to the commissioner's office. He saw her there, and smiled, he had never been so glad to see her, how would she take it though? Her client opened the door, he looked happy, maybe she had solved a case or something like that, oh well, it didn't matter, he snuck in while the door was open, and then it closed behind him. Barbara must have heard his footsteps because she looked up.

"Is it really necessary to be cloaked, Louis? I know its experimental but you don't have to sneak up on people," she was taking him for being someone else! Obviously the police were learning after Batman, now they were using the same technology. Terry sighed, then turned off the cloak.

Barbara saw him, grabbed her gun and stood up, "Who are you? Where did you get that suit? What do you want with me!" She demanded. She was scared. Terry looked at her, he slowly began to take off the mask, he knew that she didn't call security, he knew that she believed that she could handle herself in any situation, she wouldn't call someone to aid her in a time of crisis. He fully took it off and looked at her. The gun dropped out of her hand and she stared at him,

"No... you... your dead Terry," she said looking at him in shock, to be truthful he had seen better days, he was basically skin and bones, and his hair was all ruffled, his face was incredibly pale for not seeing sunlight in so long, but he was alive, and he was staring back at her, she must have thought that he was a zombie, sprung up from the land of the dead, or a tragically sick ghost, who was seeking aid after death. He grabbed her with his warm hand, to reassure her that he was alive,

"Your wrong, it's a very long story, but I'm here, alive, I need your help," He said. "I need someone to tell me what's been going on these past few years and you're the only person I can turn to..." she calmed down, but couldn't help but stare at his horrible wretched form, Terry didn't blame her either, he probably would do the same exact thing, if not more.

"Where's Bruce?" He asked.

"First tell me your story, I still don't trust you," If one thing would never change it would be Barbara. It took about an hour to tell a short version of the story, then there was the implied questions that came from a curios cop. She agreed not to arrest them yet, she would wait for a while. She looked heart-struck Terry told her about the loss of his family. He choked up at that part though, typical, when someone's loved one dies, it was hard to let go. He really hoped that Dana didn't feel the same way about him. The Tans had kept that night a secret and Terry asked Barbara not to interrogate them. She agreed only because it was Terry's wish. In return for all of the sadness in his story, Barbara filled him in on the others.

Bruce had died of his heart problems, this news struck a toll on Terry, but she continued, saying that Max had moved and was now attending Princeton University, and Chelsea had moved also, marrying a guy Terry had never met, Dana alone remained, she was working as a waitress and barely had made her way through, she had become seriously depressed, but didn't go to drugs nor food, but had a bad habbit of chewing pencils and other things. Terry felt really sorry for her at this news.

Where would he go now? Who would he trust? How could he go back into society if he was dead? He expressed his gratitude to Barbara, and started to leave.

"Terry?" She said. He turned around and looked at her again.

"There's a place in the manor that didn't cave in during the earthquake, maybe you can stay there, I'll bring you food," Terry nodded and said thanks to her again. It was as much of a prison out here as it was in the warehouse. At least out here he had the ability to choose where he wanted to go and who he wanted to see... Dana... would she really be as depressed as Barbara said she would? No... he couldn't see her now! Not like this... she was already sad as it was... he didn't want to make it any worse... Maybe she was beginning to move on... He couldn't interfere with her life any longer... He went to the Manor, lonely and empty, there must have been a curse on the house, for who ever who lived there to always be alone...


	6. The Second Chance

A knife in her hand Dana stared at Batman,

"Why did you kill them? You Bastard!" She lunged, Batman blocked many of her moves, but in the end she managed to stab him.

"I didn't do it!" He yelled looking at her. He fell to the ground in pain.

"You didn't pull the trigger, but told them who to point it at!" she pulled a gun out and shot him, dead. Then flashes of the future, she took off the mask. Then all came to darkness.  
-

Terry shot up out of bed. A dream, why did all of them end like that? They all seemed to be the same. He got up and looked to his right, the food was sitting there like it had been for weeks now. Terry sighed, was this the way that he would live out the rest of his life? Taking scraps from others? He ignored the food and looked around, he got up. The house, it was so empty nothing was left, not a book, not a desk... Why? If no one cared about the house, then why take useless junk? It never was sold... This just didn't add up. Terry grabbed the mask, put it on, and took off, all in curiosity of this strange new Gotham.

As he flew overhead, he noticed, that none of the other houses were harmed, none of the other buildings. True it had been months since the Earthquake, but didn't a city take years to rebuild? Gotham, was one of the largest cities in the US. How could it have been fixed so fast. His curiosity was growing, if there was no Earthquake, then what had happened to the manor? Why would Barbara keep something from him? Would the newspapers have answers? He proceeded to the library to find out.

The doors were open, but no one was there. This made Terry nervous, in fact, he hadn't seen anyone on the streets except for Barbara, and the other cops. What was going on?

Terry managed to find the newspaper section. The last dates were on top, oddly though, the last date was May 2. That was the last day Terry had been at school, before all of this... What did this mean? Then it hit him. Psycho... He said something about Spellbinder 'taking him somewhere'. Spellbinder! How could he forget! What a fool he had been! He was a trickster! He lived for playing with people's minds. The video game he had made so long ago, made people's dreams come true. He remembered saving Max from it, and her saying that her family was an actual family in there. Using this technology, Spellbinder could do anything he wanted. Including putting Terry in a false realm. None of this was real, it was all to get his hopes up again, to make him feel better so he would eat, so he wouldn't die. Once again Terry had fallen for another of Spellbinder's tricks, he was sick of it, sick of losing all the time.

He felt someone grab his shoulder, he looked behind him like an idiot. No one was in the library, it had to be coming from outside... He was pulled out, and escaped to the old world, where all the walls were gray, there were no skylights, only darkness. What a depressing place.

He got up and looked at the person staring back at him. A look of disbelief reached his face. It was robin...


	7. Mysteries Reveled

"Who in the-"Terry started, he was cut off by Robin standing in front of him.

"There's NO time to talk now! I just snuck in, Clayface and the others are still in. Terry nodded, eying Robin.

They heard Clayface say something, but couldn't make out what it was, they were definitely talking, then Terry heard Spellbinder, speak crisp, and loud.

"The kid's dead who cares if a body was found or not?" Then he started to whisper. Terry started to use the 'hearing finger' as he always liked to call it, he had forgotten by now what Bruce had called it, but before he could Robin grabbed his hand and started walking toward the nearest vent, quietly. Terry understood and continued behind him. Still with the inkling that he couldn't be trusted, then again, Clayface was in the other room, so it was definitely worth trusting him for the time being.  
-  
They finally crawled out of that awful place. Terry could smell the freshness of the air, well as fresh as city air is anyway. Robin continued walking, Terry looked to where he was headed, the batmobile sat there, plain as could be. Robin waved is hand in frustration to signal that they had to leave now. Terry eyed him, still not fully trusting the masked kid he followed, but warily. The door shut, and the young Robin took to the controls. He was a little shaky, but had a pretty good grasp on the controls.

"Who are you?" Terry asked, with a curious look on his face.

"You'll see don't ask questions until we get there," He was focusing as hard as he could on driving, as if he didn't ever want to talk to Terry, like he was mad at him for something.

"Get to where?" He asked still not averting his glance from the driver.

"You know," Was the reply. That wasn't good enough.

"Where?" He was getting a little pushy now, what trust he had in the kid was slowly ebbing away.

"Batcave," Robin remarked. Terry still wasn't consoled.

"Do you know where it is?" He said, his eyes narrowing behind the mask.

"WAYNE MANOR!" Robin yelled excruciatingly annoyed. Terry's eyes narrowed even more.

"NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME DRIVE!" He slammed the stick to the left in frustration and the car followed, with a very sharp turn towards the direction of the manor.

A silence that lasted until the journey was over seemed to stay with them for some time, even afterward. The door to the car opened, Robin was the first to jump out. Terry followed. He heard a dog bark from upstairs in the study. Then some whining and pawing. Ace, it seemed still resided in this house. A jab of remorse stabbed Terry's heart, he remembered that in the realm which Psycho must have thrown him, Bruce had died, the manor was in waste, Ace was no where to be found... But here he was, the manor as sturdy as ever, and a dog barking upstairs. What about... The door opened, Ace came flying down the stairs and pounced on Terry, who laughed in response. A man stared down at him from the shadows, and Terry looked at him.

Bruce Wayne glared, eyes narrowing, he didn't look happy at all, he was studying Terry's every move. Then Terry remembered what Clayface had done, how he transformed himself into Terry's form and faked dead. He remembered how shocked his mom and Matt had been on the night of their demise. He must have passed, even the autopsy. How? He was mud! Technology! This was the future!

Bruce kept his distance,

"Ace!" He demanded. The dog whined then eyed between Terry and Bruce. He then trotted over to Bruce's side. Bruce's gaze then turned towards the Robin.

"I still don't believe it, you can show me as many tests as you want to, Terry's dead, and there's no bringing him back!" He stormed away. Ace whined more, then followed in despair. Robin watched them go, then turned his head towards the ground.

Terry's heart broke in half when he heard Bruce say that. Would Bruce really say that? Was it in his character? After being in a made up realm, how did he know that he wasn't in another? He kept this in mind as Robin looked up at him.

"You better make yourself comfortable, your going to be staying here for quite a while," that's all he said, then he took off looking grief-stricken.

Terry was as confused as ever, if he was unwanted, then why was he rescued? Even more importantly, if Bruce didn't believe Terry was alive, then how did Robin find him? Even in the exact room? Who was he? Not feeling welcomed, Terry went to sleep in the cave, if you could call staying awake all night pondering sleeping.  
-  
He woke up the next morning to find the big black Great Dane sleeping beside him. Terry smiled sadly, was Ace going to be the only one that ever trusted him the rest of his life? He rubbed ace near the ears where he liked it best.

"Thanks," He said to the dog, "I'm glad that someone still knows me..."

He got up and looked up toward the cave ceiling. Many families of bats looked back at him, they had been living here peacefully for generations. Terry sighed, sometimes he wished his life could be that simple. The door opened, it was Bruce. Terry averted his gaze. He missed Bruce, but he knew Bruce didn't trust him, Terry couldn't stand to watch him.

"Why did you lie to him? How did you make him believe you?" Bruce asked him directly.

"Why are you brining his hopes up? What do you hope to accomplish?"

Terry turned his neck a little.

"I don't know who he is! I could I be tricking him, he saved me remember? Can't you even begin to believe that its possible I'm still alive?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes and said nothing more. He went upstairs. Was it possible that being here, where he belonged, was worse than the factory? He sat down and ripped the mask off, he didn't need it, they wouldn't care anyways. Bruce would never trust him, and Robin would never look at him, if this is the way it would be fine, maybe he shouldn't stay. He got up, the familiar environment reminded him, how many times had he just ran in and out, looking to go somewhere else. No he couldn't leave, not this time, this was probably as close to his home as he would ever get again. He sat back down, he buried his face in his hands, Ace sat there as loyal as he always was to Terry. The great dog got up and put his paws in Terry's lap, knowing something was wrong. Terry stroked him as a tear trickled lightly down his cheek. The door opened, and there appeared the mysterious Robin. Terry looked at him, he was taken aback, Terry guessed Robin hadn't expected to see his face looking back with tears. He just turned his head and ignored Robin. Ace licked Terry's cheek. Robin headed towards him slowly.

"That dog seems to like you a lot," He said trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah," Terry said simply. Ace laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

"I've only seen him act like that around Bruce." Robin said looking at the dog.

"Don't mention him," Terry said.

"But I thought you-"

"I DID know him that was about a year ago!" Terry said. He guessed it was pretty obvious that the way he had been treated hurt him. Robin kept looking at him sadly.

"I'm sorry..." He added.

"Who are you?" Terry asked. There was no response. Terry got up, Ace didn't reject he got up too and stood by Terry's side wagging his tail. He started to head towards the trophy room, if his question couldn't be answered than he didn't want to talk to Robin.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked, tagging behind. Terry gave no response. Robin grabbed him, Terry shoved him off.

"Where are you going!" Robin asked again, this time more stern.

Terry kept walking, a light flicked on and they were standing next to a huge robotic T-rex. Terry had always loved the trophy room, it was a place that gave him a peek at the past, of the days when the first Batman had been patrolling the streets of Gotham. He had actually used Friez's gun on Inque. Next to the Rex was a giant one headed coin. Robin began to pick something up.

"No touching!" Terry said, spotting this. Robin's hand slid from Penguin's umbrella gun.

"This place is amazing!" Robin said looking around.

Terry said nothing, instead he was eyeing the Rex deep in thought. He had went into this due to the death of his father and had thought that it was worth everything, if he'd have know it would have come to the death of his mother and Matt would he have still gone through with it? He concentrated on the razor sharp teeth as he recollected past memories. His mom had been so exited when she heard he had gotten a job for Bruce Wayne, Matt didn't care. How could he have let them die? He looked down to the floor when he heard Bruce enter again. Terry turned his head to glare directly in his eyes. Bruce looked the same, though Terry knew he hated that.

"Lunch," he said to Robin, continuing to look at Terry. Robin looked between them,

"Soon," He said now focusing on Bruce, who narrowed his eyes at Terry then started to walk away.

"He'll come back to trus-"Robin started. Terry cut him off.

"No he won't not until he has real evidence to prove that its me..." He turned to look back at Robin.

"I still don't know who you are and how you saved me." He said, still a little angry at him.

Robin lowered his gaze to the floor. Terry continued staring. He looked up again than peeled off the Robin mask. Terry's eyes widened in shock, a tear emitted from his eye. Matt stared back, tearing too.


	8. The Search

"Matt? But I... I saw you die..." Terry said looking into his brothers eyes. "How did you live? You got shot and thrown in a river!" Matt returned the look.

" I was washed up on shore near Wayne Manor," he said simply. "He brought me to the cave, helped me come back and asked me what had happened."

"What did you say?" Terry asked.

"I told him what I saw, including that you were alive."

There was a long pause, after a while of waiting Terry finally said "And?"

Matt glared at him "And he didn't believe me and said I was foolish to think that... that's all!" 

Matt was obviously frustrated. Terry began to apologize but Matt stormed upstairs before Terry could open his mouth. Irritated and downtrodden, Terry sat down on a block of cement, which held the robotic rex. Ace walked up to him and lay his head down on Terry's lap.

Things improved a little the next few weeks. Matt had forgiven Terry and they were beginning to get along again. Bruce had remained skeptical, but had softened up to Terry minutely. He didn't badger Terry any more for being in the same room with him, but still wouldn't talk, and still sent glares in his direction often. Ace seemed to almost prefer to hang around Terry more now, which even Bruce thought was weird. Terry and Matt were about to go out for the first time together. Ace was sitting near the batcar looking up at Terry almost longingly. 

"You know you can't go mutt!" Terry said. 

Ace whined but seemed to understand. He got up and bounded off toward Bruce who had jut entered. Terry looked at him then started to the car. 

"Where are you going?" Bruce said, glaring at Terry angrily.

Terry agitatedly sighed and said "Out,"

Bruce's glare had turned evil when Terry said that. Terry looked him right in the eyes, something he hadn't done since he had gotten back.

"I know you don't trust me, you think that the story isn't true, well I don't blame you. In fact I would probably do the same thing if I were in your shoes, I've been gone for over a year, and you and Matt have gotten close, you don't want anyone hurting him, then I show up and you instantly hate me because I'm dead, I don't exist anymore! Here I am! I never died! I was kidnapped and Clayface faked my death, yeah I know there's some questions about that. How could he? He would never pass the autopsy! What motivated him to do it?. Money Bruce! That's all it ever is. I have a hunch that even Spellbinder might have been paid, he was the one who acted as if he was in charge, he couldn't plan all that its just not his style. I can't support any of this unless I have proof! The only way to do that is to go out! Sure you don't trust me! But I don't trust that Matt could hold his own where I couldn't, he needs protection, I'm willing to give him that! There are such things as second chances, give me one, or you may lose more than one partner." Terry felt outraged, but hopeful.

There was a long pause. Matt stood there in disbelief, looking at Terry to Bruce. Bruce finally nodded. Terry muttered a simple thanks and walked to the car. He looked back at Matt who was now looking at Bruce with new understanding. Ace's tail was wagging.

Matt came to the car and they took off. Bruce monitored them carefully, still not trusting Terry with Matt. 

The car sped away, they were heading to the cemetery, a place Terry wasn't at all looking forward to go to. They landed and walked through the graves until they got to Terry's. He didn't bother reading it, he didn't even want to look at it, it was painful to think that world could see your face and claim that it was just a memory, a memory even worth not caring about. Matt was looking at Terry sympathetically. Terry ignored this, while he bent down to find anything that didn't fit. Just as he had hoped, there sitting on the bright green grass sat a blotch of mud that just didn't belong. He wiped it up and put it in a jar when he realized more was oozing out of the ground. Then it occurred to him, was Clayface like Inque when it came to the fact that her pieces tried to get back to the bearer. He held the jar up and watched carefully. The goo stayed stiff as a board. Was it possible this wasn't part of him? That it was just a simple blotch of mud? He heard some footsteps behind him. His head jerked and he grabbed Matt instantly putting him behind himself, looking in the direction of where the sound had come from. Before him stood Commissioner Barbara Gordon. Terry relaxed and let go of Matt, who stayed behind him anyways looking scared, nonetheless. 

"Batman?" He said quietly.

Terry hushed him.

"But...She's-"Terry cut him off again this time saying quiet agitatedly.

"What are you doing here?" Said Terry.

"I should ask the same for you," Barbara replied eying Matt behind Terry. "Last I looked Miginnis you were dead." She said.

Terry was about to respond but Matt ran in front of him and punched Barbara. "MATT!" Terry yelled angrily. Barbara stood up, and surprisingly was laughing. Terry was taken aback. Clayface grew out of her form. 

"It's time to come home Bat!" He said pulling out a controller with a button. Terry threw a batarang at the controller, knocking it out of Clayface's grasp before he had a chance to press the button, which would render Terry immobile. Terry then grabbed Matt and told him to go to the car. Matt didn't listen. Instead he lunged at Clayface. "MATT!" Terry yelled. Clayface smacked him in midair. He fell to the ground. Terry got up and grabbed him. He took to the air, using his boosters to get as high up as he could. Clayface smiled and shot a trail of mud where his arm had been. Terry quickly dodged and took off toward the city. He managed to get away. With "mud" caked on the suit. 

Terry put Matt down when they had landed he had been knocked unconscious. They were on a rooftop. Terry wasn't satisfied to go to the manor after what had just happened. He still didn't know how Clayface had returned, and didn't bother wondering until now. How should he have fought him? The sticky mud was so awkward if couldn't be punched. How did Bruce do it? Terry decided to ask him when they got back, he would use the calm link but didn't know if it even work or even if Bruce was monitoring them. Matt stirred. Terry came to his side.

"Are you ok?" Terry asked.

"Aside from the fact that my heads been run over by a steamroller? Yeah sure just peachy." He sat up.

"How did you know?" Terry asked about Clayface.

"It's common knowledge that she died in a car crash, but since you were living in a box for over a year you wouldn't know." Terry felt really bad when Matt had said this. What else had he missed? How much of an advantage could Psycho, Spellbinder, and Clayface have? 

"Where are we going now?" Matt asked.

"Home." Said Terry. 

Matt nodded and Terry called the car. When it arrived Matt began to get in. 

"Don't!" barked Terry. 

He checked it at every angle in every square inch to make sure it wasn't bugged or wired. Terry remembered the last time it was, and if it hadn't been for Bruce their secret identities would be the topic of almost every morning discussion. Once he was satisfied, Terry signaled for Matt to get in first. This had turned out to be one of Matt's first rides in the car, he was after all, only ten and was too young to drive himself. He sat in the back seat studying the controls carefully as Terry drove.

It didn't take them long to get back to the manor. Once they arrived they heard the usual barking of Ace. The door to the car opened when it came to a full stop. Bruce was in the cave, and seemed to have seen everything. He kept his eyes fixated on Terry as he helped Matt out of the car. Terry looked at him too when Matt was safely out. He headed toward the computer. Taking off his mask he took a sample of the gunk and put it in the analysis tray. 

"Composition," he instructed the computer, and waited for it to print out the results. 

"You were sloppy," Bruce said glaring at him. "You could have cost Matt-"

"Yeah sorry if I'm not used to having someone out there with me, I've been locked up, and its not like they gave me the paper in the morning, there's no way I could have known!" Terry was fed up. He didn't want to be barked at for the rest of his life because of mistakes he made. Maybe Bruce made a mistake for trusting him with the suit to begin with. If he couldn't deal with Terry's judgment then maybe he should leave. Terry knew he would never say that to Bruce though, after all he WAS the one who gave him the suit and responsibility in the first place. The printer finished its job and Terry tore the paper out and looked at it.

There search brought them to what Terry had thought all along, Clayface had been updated since Bruce's day. Someone seemed to have brought him back using certain chemicals from a genetics lab almost outside Gotham. Now the only questions were who, why, and when. The combination of the chemicals that made him up gave him the ability to transform right down to the very cell, but wasn't 100 accurate. There would have been a slight break in the genetic code but most stupid labs would overlook that. They decided not to go out the next night, it was too dangerous, or at least Terry thought. Matt was adamant that they go, but Terry kept him there. Bruce seemed to trust Terry almost, but still stayed tense around him, Terry was beginning to wonder if this would ever change.

When Terry finally got Matt to settle down he started watching this corny program on TV that Terry never heard of.

"This came out only a few months ago, you were..." He broke off after the commercials had ended. Terry was flabbergasted about how Matt could watch that. He caught a glimpse of some hamsters with big googly eyes bouncing up and down merrily when he slipped into the kitchen to get him something to eat. 

Suddenly glass shattered. Terry stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide while Psycho stared back. 

"Hello bats." He said with a big smirk on his face. Matt had gotten up after hearing the glass shatter. He was now storming in the kitchen.

"Are you o-"He cut himself off as he saw Psycho.

"Ahh! Just the person I'm here for!" Psycho laughed hauntingly. 

"You'll never lay a finger on him again!" Terry said putting himself directly in front of Matt.

"Oh I'm sorry Bats but we can't have you ruining our little party brigade! CLAY!" He yelled. Clayface came brawling into the room, gun and knife in hand. Bruce stormed in as well. Ace, who came in with Bruce launched towards Psycho. Clayface shot him. 

"ACE!" Terry yelled. 

The dog fell over, Terry didn't know if he was dead or alive. Psycho was just laughing, and Clayface had a sly grin on his face. Bruce's teeth were bared. Psycho stretched out a hand and Clayface tossed the gun to him.

"Ookay, here's the deal," he said lazily, pointing the gun at Bruce. "Give up the kid or mister senior dies got it?" 

Terry gripped Matt's arm tight. He swore to himself that he would die before he let anything happen to either of them.

"My patience is thinning," Psycho said coking the gun.

Terry glared at him angrily.

"Alright your choice," A bullet fired just as Terry lunged to push Bruce out of the way. He got Bruce out of the way, but was still too slow. The bullet caught him right in the chest. 

"TERRY!" Matt shouted running to his aid immediately as Terry hit the ground. Bruce stared in shock.

Psycho angrily threw the gun down, "Why you foolish little-"He was cut off as Terry somehow found the strength to lunge at him. Psycho caught Terry's hands in his and smiled at the hurt, and anger Terry held within his eyes. "You just wrote all of their death sentences, including yours!" He took out an electricity bar and shoved it in Terry's chest near his gun wound. Electrifying pain shot all across his body.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He wailed weakly, he fell to the floor unable to move, unable to fight, as Clayface grabbed Matt and started to the door. Bruce had shot up and was with Terry, who was clutching his chest in pain, was this how it would end? Would this be the last things he saw. Matt fought and cried at the same time. He was scared that he would lose his brother again, scared about what would happen to him, scared that he would never even see Bruce again. 

"Matt!" Terry said weakly a tears trickling from his eyes. He closed them soon it would be over, soon it would be all over, then everything turned to darkness as Matt was taken out of the room, out of the house, and maybe out of their lives forever...


	9. The Turning

Wow its been so long man! Ok new chapter time! Sorry guys I've been so busy lol. ; Double space… On it! I'll revamp my other chapters too and add double spaces to them, sorry I didn't listen before lol. This chapter will answer almost all of your questions, but I KNOW you guys will have tons more lol. Enjoy

Terry woke up. He felt no pain in the chest where he got shot, on the contrary, it was like he had awoken from a dream. He sat up and looked around, only to find himself in the last place that he would ever want to be again. He was in the room, where the had kept him for an entire "year" of horror. He got up and ran to a wall, banging on it. "LET ME OUT!! THIS ISN'T WHERE I AM I…" He slid to the floor realizing the truth, it was all a lie, Matt had never saved him. He never escaped. He had been here, in this hell-hole for the entire time. It was all on of Spellbinder's illusions. He rested his head on the wall, ideas for ever getting out of here long forgotten. He was just an empty shell now. Broken, living each day because he could not leave or die…

Eventually Psycho came, and laid the food down as he always did. "Did you have fun in your little virtual world bats?" He asked, a grin crossing his face.

Terry ignored him, it was pointless to respond.

"If you do not socialize, you will be lonely for a long long time bats."

Psycho was as good as talking to the wall. But deep inside Terry knew that he had won. The illusion was good enough that it convinced Terry that there was a chance, when deep inside he must have known there never was.

Psycho smiled and walked out. Leaving Terry alone, in the dark once more…

Weeks passed, and events never swayed. Days were the same, and Terry forgot what the word "time" meant. He withdrew more and more into himself, until he almost forgot who he was. The only hope he had now, was that he would become so useless, so wasted that they would kill him. He obeyed everything they told him to do. He took all of there criticism, until they had no more. Yet they would not kill him. They would just continue things without a word.

Days felt like weeks, weeks felt like months and time would be just the slightest shadow of thought by now. There was no more life in Terry at all anymore. He never thought there would be again. What did it matter anymore? He was dead now, and there was no going back. Life could never be that carefree and simple again. What would happen now? What were they planning to do with him?

After about a lifetime of this life his question was answered.

Terry was in a dreamless sleep, when he heard something that woke him up. A door opening and a voice that seemed so far away, calling "Let me go!" His crystal blue eyes opened. He had long since forgotten the need for the mask, so lived here without it. What he saw gave his heart a reason to stop beating. Dana was fighting Psycho, who slammed her down on the hard concrete floor.

"I brought you a playmate bats!" He said, before he stormed out of the room laughing and shutting the door.

"Batman?" Dana asked. It was dark and her eyes were not sensitive to it. "Where are we? Why are you here?"

Terry remained silent for a while. He could not believe this was happening. Why would they go through all of the trouble to bring her here?

"I'm scared," she said.

He looked at her, what would she say?

"I'm here because, we had a trade…" His voice trailed off. Should he tell her? What did it matter, now that she was here, she probably wouldn't leave either.

"A trade?" She questioned.

"Yes… They kidnapped… Chelsea, and I chose to stay here in her place." He let it come out. The words came easily, but he knew it wasn't over yet. She was confused, so she would try to get understanding, and he was the only one around…

"Chelsea? But… She was… She came back, and…"

"And I disappeared," He answered, he didn't want questions anymore, all he wanted was her to know, so she would stop asking, so his heart could stop feeling this.

"You disappeared… but…"

"Dana!" He came closer to her, so she could see his face. "It's me," he then said gently.

"Terry? But… No… Your… your…"

His heart broke in half again as he looked at her, with guilt in his eyes. "I'm here now…" he said simply.

She ran to him and embraced him. "I saw it! I saw you die! I went to your funeral… I never thought… I never knew…"

He held her tightly. He never wanted to let go.

She was torn away, by he didn't know what. He was thrown into the room that he remembered as the place where Matt "saved" him. "NO!!" He yelled angrily, before he even knew what was happening around him. A hand grabbed him.

"You little twit! Look what I have to put up with because of you!" A voice yelled. It took Terry a moment to realize it was Psycho. He looked around, what caught his gaze was a person who couldn't be there.

"Superman?"

;) see told ya you'd have more questions lol.


	10. Questions

**Author:** Yes! I have finally decided to be more organized lol. Well I don't want to let you guys down, so I guess I'll add another chapter so sit in the easy chair, get the popcorn (trust me you'll need it for how confusing this is getting I'm even getting confused Oo) Just do not spoil the fun and enjoy :)

He didn't know what to believe, he thought Superman was dead. "Am I going insane?" He asked.

Superman turned to face him, the look in his eyes scared Terry. It was gentle, kind, sympathetic what was going on? Where was he? Was this place even real? So many questions… What was real? Had anything ever been real? No some of it must have, Dana, Matt, Mom, Max, Barbara, Chelsea, Bruce, weren't they all real? If not then what was?

Psycho started to laugh, a faint echo in Terry's mind.

"It's too late for him, he's already lost it, we've won Supes! The kid is ours!"

The voice seemed to come from nowhere, in fact nothing seemed real anymore, it was all like a dream…

"Terry! Its ok! Everything's alright!" It was Superman's voice. What did he have to do with this? Terry barely knew him and he was acting like Terry was the person closest to him, but who knows, maybe he was.

"You see? You won't be able to get to him, no matter how hard you tried!" Psycho laughed, an almost familiar laugh.

Suddenly realization hit Terry, he suddenly felt that he could trust Psycho. That this villain was the only true person he had ever known. But that couldn't be true… all the others. _It is true, can't you feel it in your heart? _A voice, was it his? _Yes Terry, that is who it is! _Something felt wrong, something was very wrong, but what? He couldn't put his finger on it, he didn't know… _You know what it is. Your memories are not your memories, you don't know who you are, what really happened in your life. He can show you, he can tell you what you missed. You know him, you've always known him, all you have to do is ask. _Terry's heart pounded, his eyes turned to Psycho _Yes, he's the one to ask… _

Superman suddenly understood, "TERRY! He's trying to trick you!" He yelled running over to the kid.

"Who are you?" Terry asked Superman.

Superman was taken aback by this, "Snap out of it Terry!" He said, somewhat scared.

Psycho was standing up by now. "Come on Terry" He said holding out his hand. Terry followed to his side.

Superman stared washed with fear. They turned around and walked away, while he stood there, in the dark. The memories of Darkside washed over him, "Your not getting him too!" He said quietly and to himself.

Bruce grabbed the leash. It had been a year and a month since Terry 'died' but he had come to get over it. He had locked the cave down, swearing to himself that he would never open it again. He didn't even go towards that wing anymore, it hurt too much, though he would never admit it. All the pictures and memorabilia was in the study, as it always had been. He never looked at it, Barbara said it was an unhealthy way to let someone go, but he didn't listen and she knew he wouldn't. Even after so long a time, she still worried about him a lot. He thought she was wasting her time. It was gone, in the past, and there wasn't anything he could do to change it, so why waste all this time to mourn?

Sometimes he heard Ace whining and pawing at the door that he knew lead to the study. He always ignored it, until the dog finally gave up. He seemed very lost and anxious all the time. Bruce just let him, but once in a while Ace scared him a little. The dog would run to the door and bark his head off, Bruce would go outside and find nothing, but Ace would stand there, barking and growling like mad. He never understood it, so Bruce was always on his toes, just in case.

That very day Ace went into his odd barking rage, and instead of finding nothing outside he found a simple note, written in a fine handwriting.

_Bruce,_

_The kid is not dead, meet me in the abandoned docks, come as quick as you can. There's a lot you need to know._

_-An old friend_

He had decided to bring Ace, in case of a trap. The mutt obliged when Bruce clipped the leash on the collar. "Let's hope you won't be needed," He told the dog.

Ace just looked at him with a little whine.

They made it to the car and Ace hopped in the back seat.

Bruce turned on the headlights and started the drive towards the docks.

He pulled up and quickly turned off the headlights. He fumbled for the leash, his eyes ever watchful. When he found it he quietly ordered Ace to come to the front, the dog obeyed as always, and he opened the door and went outside.

The cold night air struck him as he quickly made his way to the pier. He heard a noise in front of him, and him and the dog stood on edge, yet there was no growling. Eventually he recognized the sound as footsteps, they were quiet, and yet not stalking at the same time. Whoever it was, was intending to be seen and heard. A figure could be seen approaching them in the darkness. Ace started to whine. Bruce glared at the approaching figure, trying to make out who it was and when the person finally stepped in the light, Bruce gripped his cane tightly. There turned out to be not one, but two people, Terry, and Psycho…

Well there ya go! Hope you had a good Valentine's Day! grabs candy There will be another chapter by next month if all goes well, by then I'll be saying happy Easter ;)


	11. The Encounter

**Author: **Happy early Easter? Lol I've been kickin my butt in gear for this story cuz I'm finally beginning to get to the good part! Enjoy this chapter 11 already lol.

He glared disbelieving what his eyes saw before him.

"What surprised to see him again? After all he is only DEAD!" Psycho said with a rousing laugh afterwards.

"I think I'll leave you two alone!" The antagonist remarked before he jumped in a car of some sort and drove away.

Bruce's eyes narrowed as he stared at the kid. Sure it was entirely possible for him to still be alive, he'd seen stranger things. The way Terry was looking at him, though, made his opinion certain. There was no way this could be Terry, when there was hate glaring back at him from those crystal blue eyes. Yet Ace was not growling, nor was he wagging his tail. What could that mean? There was something he was missing and he disliked that uncomforting thought. Perhaps it was him but something happened?

Movement! Bruce caught back into what was going on around him, and he witnessed Terry lunging at him. He tried to avoid it, to move those few precious inches to dodge and manage to counter-attack, but it was already too late. Terry slammed him into the boat rental building with a force he had never seen Terry achieve, regardless of the suit. As the pressure increased he could feel some of his bones start to crack. He fought back with all the force he could muster, but Terry's grip was firm. All of a sudden his grip softened slightly and his eyes became mournful.

"What's happening to me?" He said.

Bruce looked now, with fear in his eyes. That look… Could Terry really be alive? He wanted to help, but didn't know how. Terry's gaze shifted, retaining the icy coldness that they had not moments ago. His grip tightened so hard Bruce thought he could feel his spine start to give.

"TERRY!" He shouted, in a futile attempt to get through to the kid he now knew to be alive.

In a flash something slammed into Terry, and before he knew it Bruce was in the air. Terry looked back up with an evil glare in his eye. Could this be the kid that fought off those Jokers so long ago, could he be the one that stole the suit then apologized? So long ago Bruce finally accepted the fact that he would never see Terry again, if this was then what happened? What happened to those snooty remarks behind the cowl? Why did his hatred boil towards Bruce? Bruce was too hurt to think rationally, all he could think of was Terry's face when he asked the question… _What's happening to me? _

Before he realized it, Bruce found himself looking around the all too familiar environment of the cave, he long since hated to think about. To his left stood Clark Kent, or Superman, it didn't matter. Ace trotted up to him, obviously Clark had snatched him as well. He didn't mind either of them.

He walked to the computer, sitting there like it always had been. He stared at it, for the longest time. Clark began to get concerned so walked over to Bruce's side. For the longest time both of them stood there in silence. Clark had no suspicions as to what Bruce was thinking, but he could only guess.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked finally, full worry standing in.

Bruce nodded and walked away from the console.

"Why are you in Gotham?" Bruce asked.

Clark sighed slightly but regained his composure, then he explained, "I followed a trail…"

Bruce watched him and said nothing, his eyes narrowing little by little. Clark knew the game.

"It was Lex, he said…" He did not want to finish the sentence.

Bruce's eyes narrowed, patience was one of his greatest virtues. His patience soon paid off. Clark let up

"He said that the kid we were looking for was found and fighting. He also said that soon he wouldn't play on the justified side soon. I came to Gotham because there was only one person in this game that was at the right age…"

A shocked look crossed Bruce's face.

"It couldn't be Terry!" Bruce started to say, but Clark quickly cut him off.

"No one knew if he would even have powers, let alone when they would show up. Maybe they just started or are getting ready to…"

"Terry…" Bruce said aloud. _How could I not have seen it…_


	12. The Mission

**Author's Note:** Well its been a little bit since I have updated. I'm working on it the story is almost over just a few more chapters (I hope)

Terry woke up to find himself in a room with an awkward red light glowing down on him. He had been standing somehow.

_Where am I? What happened?_ He thought.

His muscles were sore, so he tried to stretch them out, when he started to do so, he discovered that he was chained to a wall and the floor.

_That's new, why would they want to chain me up?_

The door opened and Terry's head shot up, just to find Psycho standing before him smiling. A glare crossed Terry's face.

"So what do you think of the new room? Cozy? We thought you could use a little light to brighten your spirit…" Psycho said, putting a bowel of food on a table near Terry.

"Since when do you care about how I feel?" He asked with no interest at all in the food.

Psycho's smile faded "It's my job to care, and to keep you alive, now eat!" He began to leave.

"Why do you keep me alive anyway? What point does it serve? It costs you money to feed me, so why waste it on a person who's been trying to book you for months?" Terry asked before Psycho could completely leave the room.

Psycho just laughed, "Well that IS the question isn't it? Eat Bats I will see you later!" His laugh was still heard while he shut the door behind him.

Terry's gaze went to the soup, and in frustration he kicked it over.

The phone rang. Barbara stared at it, hoping that it wasn't Ralph calling again to beg for MORE help on getting his lame reports of 'sightings' of that Spellbinder crook filed. She let out a groan and picked it up anyways.

"Gordon," She said routinely, with a sigh in her speech.

A few minutes later the phone dropped out of her hands, a coat disappeared off the coat rack, keys were taken from a desk, and the Commissioner of Gotham had left her office.

The door swung open, and Terry's angered gaze reached the Psychopath's once more.

"That's no way to treat our hospitality!" Psycho said like an old lady, getting out a mop and cleaning up the soup. "We bring food and you throw it all over the place!"

"I'm not the type to eat from goons who treat me like I'm nothing but a rag doll, sorry for the disappointment," Terry implied feeling resolved in that statement.

"NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO YOU JUST WON'T COOPERATE! YOU STUPID KID! IF YOU DON'T SOON YOU **WILL** REGRET IT!" Psycho spat, Terry was sure there were veins popping out of his neck when he yelled. _Ha I think his feeling were hurt crybaby!_

He decided to push it further, "Why would I ever cooperate with a pile of trash like you?"

"BECAUSE THE LIFE OF THE OLD MAN AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE AT STAKE **HERO**!"Psycho yelled back.

Terry kept his mouth shut after that last comment.

"There now, isn't that better? Now why don't you eat?" Psycho placed a fresh bowel of soup on the now standing table.

_When I get out of here he will pay dearly for this!_ Terry snatched the bowel of soup angrily, and started drinking.

A smile crossed Psycho's face, "We shall see, now won't we Bats? We shall see!"

A car pulled up and she stepped out. Bruce stared down from the second floor and watched every move Barbara made, seemingly sizing her up. When she reached the interface he pushed the button on his side and asked her,

"Why did I do what I did?" She would understand it if she was Barbara.

Clark looked at him curiously, he had never known the answer to that question. Barbara's gaze down in the driveway maneuvered up to the window. A few seconds later in the room, the answer was heard.

"Your parents Bruce, they died when you were eight and you wanted to spend the rest of your life saving people like you, people that were alone. You saved them Bruce, in more ways then some of them even deserved to be saved…"

Satisfied, Bruce allowed the gate to be opened. He then grabbed his cane, looked at Clark, and started to head downstairs. Clark followed behind in deep thought.

When the two reached the bottom of the staircase the front door was opened. Barbara walked in and her eyes shifted from Bruce to Clark. There was no hello, they just went right down to business.

"Where is he? How is he alive?" She asked.

Bruce stayed silent, his eyes were on Clark, so that's where Barbara's turned.

"He is being held in a warehouse on the southern tip of Gotham, he's held prisoner by Spellbinder, a crook I've never seen before… they called him Psycho and…" His eyes traveled to Bruce. "Clayface,"

Bruce's eyes narrowed, "Then it was him behind the radioactive scam in Metropolis,"

"Why would he do that and return to Gotham? When he could easily be captured by Batman?" Barbara questioned.

"He was hired," Bruce stated, "Someone must have been after Terry,"

"Why would someone go through all the trouble just to kidnap him? Why not just kill him? Unless they didn't think that was good enough…" Barbara brainstormed confused.

"No, they wanted to use him," Clark spoke up.

"Use him for what, bait?" Barbara asked.

"No, Barbara, for his powers," Bruce answered.

Dana pulled up into her driveway, glad to be home. It was always a long day for her anymore, and home had always been her sanctuary. All the professors' lectures were long and boring, she always envied those who could actually sit in class and pay attention, let alone stay awake. Work was always horrendous, since the boss gave HER all the work while him and her coworkers laughed in their heads. She was sick of it, she couldn't wait to get out of college and get a real job.

With a sigh she threw her keys on the end table and looked at the answering machine. There was one message. She groaned thinking that it was probably Chelsea asking her to go to the mall where Dana worked. Irritably she tapped the button and listened.

"If you want you and your family to live then go to the bridge at 9o'clok to the dot, ALONE! Don't call the cops, or your friends! We have your family so don't even think of trying anything!" The voice said..

In the background she heard a faint, yet familiar voice say "…you swore not to hurt them, you son of a….." The rest was a ring tone.

She stood there, silent and shocked. Strangely it wasn't the fact that someone had kidnapped her parents and threatened to kill them and her that shocked her the most. No, it was the person in the background. She quickly played it again to be sure. When she was positive she said one simple word as a tear fell from her cheek,

"Terry."

**Author:** I have the bad habbit of leaving you guys hanging, I apologize for myself ;


	13. Secrets

**AN: Hi again! Please don't grind me into a pulp, it took me a little bit to refine how exactly I want to end it. I have it now, and as it is summer, it will definitely be done before fall. Thank you for reading (if you have read this far) I love reviews and you guys have been great! If you have not reviewed and are just reading I hope you are enjoying the story and that you will review when its over. If not thank you for reading! Okay so this isn't the last chapter I'm just pretending it is lol. There will be at least one or two more. I decided I wanted to start this as a flashback, so we're going back to the past when Bruce was still Batman, the time is just before he retires. (at least at the beginning…) Tom is c) DC comics although they never really gave him a name or a personality. He inspired me to do this, however I'm not sure about Melody so please keep me informed about her. I will use ( ) when speaking ooc about the flashback ordeal so you don't get lost, here we go!**

Bruce watched as the thieves packed into the armor truck. It was just a routine night and Bruce had been tracing these guys for weeks. He went into action.

A couple of minutes later they were all wrapped up and police signals could be heard in the distance. He escaped to a rooftop and watched as the perpetrators were arrested and charged for their thievery. He then turned to the side of the street where the car was waiting.

He jumped down and instantly heard footsteps. Hiding in the shadows he saw her familiar form.

Talia looked around for him. "Batman I know you're here, I have something I need to tell you…" She said not seeing him through the darkness.

Bruce stepped out he looked at her suspiciously.

"You have a son, Batman, his name is Tom." She said looking at him with tears threatening to form in her eyes. "I put him up for adoption. 20 years ago"

(4 years later, different point of view.)

Melody ran when she found out what had happened. Tom… dead? She continued running, tears streaming down her eyes. She could hear her dad storm out the door. She knew he would catch her but she didn't care she ran on.

"Melody!" She heard him yell. She tripped and fell onto the ground. She started beating it, beating all her rage out.

She felt hands grasp her shoulders comfortingly but nothing could ever stop the pain… nothing could ever stop the tears.

"Melody…" Her dad said quietly.

She looked up at him, into her father, her hero, her role model, even when he wasn't playing the part as Superman. She had always been a daddy's girl and she used to be laughed at for it.

"Dad… I'm pregnant…"

(end of flashback)

Dana parked across the street from the harbor and turned off her car. She found herself trembling and thoughts were rushing through her head. _Could he really be alive? How? Wasn't he dead? _She opened the door and stepped out, everything around her did not seem to matter. Her heart was pounding powerfully in her chest, and her thought was dry. She looked around, unsure of where to go, unsure of whether she _wanted_ to go. A car pulled up in front of her. She watched as if she were standing outside her body as the window rolled down. She watched as a fist came and slammed her upside the head. She did not watch herself black out, or fall to the ground…

The door opened and Terry's crystal blue eyes followed the sound to the door. Today it was not Psycho who walked in, instead Spellbinder looked from the hall.

"We have a guest and he asked to see you," Spellbinder stated simply.

He walked into the room and went to the control panel for the device sustaining Terry. Terry remained quiet as the red light cut off. Spellbinder continued to type until the metal restraints let him free. Spellbinder walked behind him and grabbed his wrists.

"Just because you have no restraints doesn't give you any obligation to attempt to escape,"

Terry felt something press into his skin on the back of his neck. He let out a moan before falling to the ground. _What does he have?_ Terry thought to himself as he felt his strength rapidly decline. He began to struggle, to fight back. Then the pressure on his neck ceased, as did the feeling of weakness.

"Cooperate or I will do that again except next time I will not take it off. Now get up and move," Regaining his breath, Terry did as instructed.

Eventually he was directed into a small room where he found someone who couldn't be there staring back…

Dana woke up and looked around. She was encased in a dark room. Soon she realized that she had an intense migraine. She reached to her head and felt a gigantic knot. She heard a laugh and took her hand away from her head and looked around her. The dark was so complete she couldn't even make out a silhouette.

"Don't worry, I know you can't see me and for a while you won't see anything at all. Your lover boy will soon be here," He laughed hysterically and she heard a door open and slam closed. Then silence, as she sat alone in the cold black room…

Terry glared as Lex Luthor studied him.

"So this is him?" He asked as if Terry were a thing.

An interruption occurred as Psycho made his way into the room. He looked pleased with himself about something. "She is here," He stated with a devilish grin on his face.

Lex smiled "Bring her here," Psycho nodded before leaving the room. "You have certainly grown Terry," He stated as though they had known each other for years.

Hatred filled Terry's eyes and he then spoke, "You died years ago,"

"Really? Who told you that? Bruce?" He grinned, "I almost died and then I found someone who could help, someone who restored my life and my youth! His name was Ra'az Al Ghoul, you've met him, however you only saw him when he had to kill his daughter to live. It's a pity, the man was great, someone you should look up to," Terry remembered, he remembered when 'Talia' had returned offering Bruce a new life with her. He remembered how they discovered it was only her father who had stolen her body to survive. He remembered watching him and what was left of Talia die.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Another interruption occurred as Psycho slammed into the room throwing Dana down to the ground. She looked up and saw him. Their eyes locked for the longest time and Terry saw a tear roll down her cheek, his heart stopped.

"Your question will soon be answered Terry,"

**Author: ** If I had a nickel for every time I left you guys with a cliffhanger I would be rich really fast! Hopefully this time it will be the last lol. Sorry I just have to say this, yes Bruce had a kid with Talia. Everyone always thought that it was him and Catwoman, well according to the comics its not. It was supposed to be him and Talia, and those people who keep writing these fanfictions with him and Selina is grinding on my last nerves, I just needed to clarify this. Sorry I'm really sleepy so I'm off for the night, the next chapter will be the last I think, so… yeah… I hope you enjoyed this chapter please tell me your opinions on it, its one of my faves!


	14. The Rescue

**Author: Ah nothing like good end notes. Its ended, its over, I can sleep feeling happy (at least until I start the sequal x)) Enjoy the chapter, it's the last you'll get out of me. (for now!)**

* * *

_They said they wouldn't kill her… how could I have been so stupid! How? _He then remembered. He looked down at his free hands. He wasn't restrained. His eyes went back to her _I won't let them take her… I couldn't… Even if… They kill me…_ Terry was too preoccupied in his thoughts to notice Psycho's intimidating gaze direct toward him.

_Wait what am I thinking? They have kryptonite… WHAT! _Terry got up and started moving backward until he slammed into the wall. _KRYPTONITE! WAS THAT WHAT HE USED ON ME! But then… No… NO I couldn't be… Its impossible! _He started clawing at his head. _How did I know! How did I know what that was? I didn't… I couldn't have… _Psycho smiled triumphantly, but again Terry did not notice. Dana stared blankly lost deep in emotions and thought.

_It must be her… WHAT! None of this started until she arrived… No…This world… It isn't the world I used to live in… But how do I know that? I can't! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! Her… its her… but it can't… she didn't… its her… is it? Why am I thinking this? Because I know its true…_ His eyes went back to her, dark, emotionless. She stared back trust, and fear emitted from hers.

"Good," Lex said quietly.

* * *

Bruce stood up, "We're not getting anywhere by talking," his eyes glanced at Clark, "You're taking me, Barbara you go get Gotham's finest they'll be needed," she nodded and took the front door.

Clark looked at him when she was gone. "Let's get him back," he said softly. Bruce nodded and they were out the door as well…

* * *

_Why is he looking at me like that? _Dana asked as she stared at Terry half trusting/ half fearful. Terry stood up without relinquishing his heartless gaze.

"Terry… Are you…" Before she could finish she found him in her face, with a hand clasped around her neck. "What are you doing?" She never got an answer. Instead Terry strengthened his grip.

Fear struck Dana's eyes when she realized what he was doing. She couldn't breath! _Why… Why is doing this! _She began to struggle, to kick and hit him. She tried to pry his hands, but there was a strength in them that couldn't be possible. She tried to cry for help, to plead, to cry, but nothing escaped from her throat as his grip continued to intensify. Her lungs screamed for air, everything was beginning to become blurry. Only one thought crossed her mind before everything around her went black. _Terry…_

* * *

She became limp, and still he tightened his grip. _She used me! Mom… Matt… It was all a lie! All HER fault! _His grip tightened to an extent he didn't know he had. _Kryptonite… _He stopped. His hands opened and Dana fell to the floor in a lifeless fashion. _What… What did I just do? _He looked down in sudden realization, not noticing Psycho finally relinquish his gaze from Terry, not noticing Psycho eye Lex with an anxious glare, not noticing Lex smile and say 'It all works just like I knew it would,' and not noticing Lex looking at him with a ruling glare. All he noticed was Dana, sprawled on the floor, a lifeless heap, all by his hands.

"Dana… No… I didn't I… Dana! NNOOO!" He broke down, grabbing her, grabbing at everything he had left. _What have I done… How could I have… _He felt so weak… There she was clinging to life and he had caused it… _Have I finally lost it? _Psycho looked back at him. _Yes…_

* * *

Bruce watched as they reached the building. He watched as Clark ripped through it without concern. He didn't ask to be put down, that would slow them down.

"They're in there," Clark said changing direction. There was no doubt that he had used his X-ray vision to find that out. It didn't matter, Bruce looked ahead and waited. Waited as Clark slammed through the last wall and finally put him down. Then he saw it, he saw Terry gripping the girl tightly, he saw the tears break down Terry's face, and he knew. His gripped tightened on his cane and his eyes looked up to Lex.

"This ends now," He said.

* * *

Lex pulled out the Kryptonite and Clark fell to the ground. _I am insane… This isn't happening… Its all a dream and I'll wake up… I'll wake up. _He saw his mom arguing at him about his grades. He saw his brother frown at him when he ate the rest of the cereal. _I'll wake up and this will all be over… If I just end it now… _He let Dana go, and stood up. He walked towards Bruce. _Then I'll end it! _He lunged. Bruce barely managed to sidestep him. Before he regained his footing he felt something cold touch the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Terry…" A voice said.

He fell to the ground. _If I end it now… If I… _All of a sudden everything went dark. _It has to end…_

* * *

Bruce returned the Kryptonite into its lead case. _I'm sorry…_ The police busted into the room. One of them was equipped with Friez's old weapon, Barbara of course.

"Freeze!" She demanded to them not intending a pun.

Clayface rose from his position in the back, just like they had planned. Soon he was frozen to the floor. Lex, Psycho, and Spellbinder were arrested and taken out of the room. Psycho was the last out, but before he completely left he managed to say one last thing, "Quite a grandson you have there Bruce!"

The other slab of Kryptonite was taken out and Clark recovered. All of this happened like it was somewhere else… some other lifetime. His eyes never left Terry… _He's really alive… What did they do to you all this time? Terry…_ A tear rolled down Bruce's cheeks, something that hadn't occurred since his parent's death so long ago… _Terry _

Clark and Barbara remained silent, knowing better than to even whisper a word…

Terry woke up to find himself on an unfamiliar bed. _Then it was all fake? _His heart was in his throat when he sat up. He hoped so… He couldn't bear the thought of almost killing her… but did he? He yanked the covers off of him and saw a familiar face watching his every move.

"Bruce…" He said, his throat was very dry now.

They stared at each other in silence for the longest time. Not knowing where to start, not knowing what to say…

"Terry," Bruce finally gave in to the surrounding silence. "Dana is awake, she told me everything she knew,"

Once again silence filtered the room. A pang of guilt seized Terry's gut.

"I almost killed her…" This world… it must have been real…

"Terry," Bruce said in the calmest voice he had ever used, "None of it was your fault,"

"If it wasn't my fault then why was it my hands she collapsed in… If it wasn't my fault then how are they all dead when I could have protected them. No Bruce it WAS my fault, all of it! I should never have let them catch me…" He looked away. "I just want it to end… I just…" His heart was so stained now that he didn't know if he could ever recover. He didn't look at Bruce, he couldn't, he didn't want to face him… but he had too, and that hurt him just as much.

"Terry… It has already ended… They're gone, I don't blame you if you give up the mask…"

"Don't," A new voice stated. Terry's gaze turned and he found Dana standing at the door. "Don't give it up Terry, its what can save all the ones like us," She walked to him and she sat on the bed next to him. "It is over, don't give up everything just because you did what you had to do,"

"Dana… I almost killed…" Terry couldn't finish.

"That wasn't you! That was Psycho using you! He's a telepath remember! He broke into your thoughts and gave you new ones!" She said strongly.

"Then why? Everything else… Why did they throw me into false worlds? Why did they have to kill Mom and Matt? What was all that for?" He asked angrily.

Bruce was the one to answer this question, "To weaken you, so that you would believe what Psycho said, you would be able to fight if you hadn't already been hurt."

That hit Terry like a bullet. _They died… Just to be able to use me…? _He clenched his fist and then stopped. He then remembered something that had scared him. He held up his hand as he remembered the rage, remembered his grip tightening and tightening… remembered _Kryptonite… _He was afraid to ask… afraid of what the answer would be. _How… How could I be… _He looked to Bruce, the pain showed in his eyes as he began to ask, already knowing what the answer would be… "What am I Bruce?" It came out wrongly, but he couldn't make it come out again. Fear dominated him as he heard Bruce's gentle reply.

"A miracle… Terry… Your parents… Were good people, Tom was your dad… I've always wished I could have known him better, he was, my son." Terry stared at Bruce as a tear escaped his eye, "Your mother I knew better, she loved her father she always looked up to him-" He cut off unsure if he could finish, but he came back, "Even when she learned of his secret life as Superman, she still loved him like a father and not just a super hero… Both of them died when you were still a baby… Clark gave you to the best family he knew but he didn't know who Tom was… and I didn't know you existed… I took you in… I watched you learn… and that whole time… I never knew…" He cut off and looked at Terry. _I'm sorry…_

Terry looked back speechless. _When will I wake up?_

Dana stared at him, shocked, hurt _Terry…_

* * *

**Author: **So what do you guys think? Did you catch it at all? Sheesh! It seems like forever ago when I started this thing! It must have been a year ago! This is officially my first finished story ever and I don't really know what to say about that… It feels like I did fifty but each was a chapter to pull this whole thing together… I want to sit back and read the whole thing now that its over! I'll wait to do that tomorrow cause its kinda like 3 oclock in the morning and to think, I was laughing at some of you guys yesterday who stay up in the wee hours of the night to write your stories! takes it all in Oh thanks are most definitely in order! Thank you Evanessence for keeping my spirits about it up! Thank you creators of the movie Daredevil (which far beats Spiderman any day of the week!) for keeping my creativity and drive alive to write. And thank you beautiful reviewers! For putting up with my cliffhangers and always coming back to read the next chapter I posted up! Heck I'll even thank the silent people who are reading this now! Thank you guys for reading this story and I hope you have enjoyed it! Please please please PLEASE drop a review! I really want your opinions and criticism I hope to do a sequel and your input would be most helpful! Good news guys no cliffhangers! Okay I'll quit yammerin your heads off and jump in the bed! See ya! 


End file.
